H20: Just add Secrets
by LegallyWicked
Summary: The girls each have a new secret . Can they overcome their problems with the help of their friends . First story . Clewis , Zikki , Emash
1. Hunger

**Hello People of Earth !! I decide that we need more H20 fics . **

**Summery: The girls each keep another secret but this one they don't even tell each other . There will be Clewis(Later on) Zikki (not that later on) and Emash (I think) **

**This chapter is on Cleo but the next will be Rikki . I'll probably update by tomorrow maybe a little later .**

**Note: this is set a few months after the end of season 2 **

**Disclaimer : Nope not mine (well except April she's all mine) **

**Thank you for reading **

**Cleo **

Hunger. _Hunger._ That feeling has started to control me.I was hungry. Hungry for attention, hungry for my mom. Hungry for someone to notice me, Cleo Sertori, not for what I was but for what I could become.

But right now I was hungry for cupcakes .So I went to my stash that was in my cupboard under a pile of dirty clothes .I found 3 boxes of cupcakes each with ten inside, and I ate them all . I ate until my cheeks hurt . When I was done I got up and made my way to the bathroom .I locked the door, then I kneeled down by the toilet. I stuck my hand down my throat until the knuckle of my middle finger touched the little wiggly thing in the back of my throat . Then it all came out, all the pain caused by my mother, by Lewis, all the stress from keeping two big secrets .

Not only was I bulimic I was as mermaid along with my friends Emma and Rikki .If we touch even a small drop of water we change into mermaid .Only a few people knew our secret. _He _knew our secret .Great, I 'm a bulimic mermaid that's original .

I entered my room and flopped on my bed . I quickly glanced at the clock 12:27 PM. Darn! I had to meet the girls at the JuiceNet at one o'clock . I ran to the bathroom and got the water running and stripped down I entered the bathtub . 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,there goes my legs .

As I preformed regular bathing rituals I began to think on how I had gotten into the habit of vomiting.

"_Mom ! Mom ! Please don't leave ! Please !" Kim pleaded as she ran after my mom as she loaded her car with her thing . I stood there , tears stinging my eyes . I just stood there not thinking , not breathing .She was leaving ,leaving me ,leaving Kim ,leaving Dad ,leaving us . How could she ?! ?! She had told me many times that we were the most important thing to her. She was lying ! _

_That night I woke up and went down stairs and I just ate . I ate until it hurt to swallow. Then I vomited , three times. _

I didn't do it again ,until that day I saw _them _together .

_It was a sunny afternoon , I had decided that I wanted to ask Lewis again .I needed him ,I really did . But then I found out he was dating _**Charlotte **._ I ran home . My house was alone and silent as I ate all in sight . Then it came out, four times . I felt so alone as I hugged myself. _

After Lewis stopped dating Charlotte. He started dating this new girl, April .

_I was shopping with Kim for Dad's birthday gift and I saw _them _laughing and being all_

_couple-y. I approached them "Hi Lewis." he seemed nervous "Hey Cleo ,Kim."" Who is this ?" I asked ."Oh, well this is April, my girlfriend ." " Oh ,um, hi " I said awkwardly .She was pretty, long brown hair and blue eyes and petite . "Hi " she responded . _

_As I vomited that night his words rang in my ears "_This is April, my girlfriend "

I knew I needed help but I didn't want it .

Before I ran out the door I did a quick mirror check . My now elbow length hair was put in two fishtail braids I was wearing a green baby doll and dark wash capris with flats . I was wearing little makeup .I found myself looking fine as I zoomed out the door

**Cleo **

**Thank you for reading .Cleo's secret is inspire by a book by Natasha Friend if you can give me the correct title of the book , you will get to read chapter 2 before anyone else . Please review !!**

**Snaps!!**

**Snaps!! Snaps!!**

**Snaps!!**

**Miriam**


	2. Protection

**Hi H20 fans! I am so sorry I have not written in like a week but I got sick and I'm starting school next week! So I was super busy ! Anyway I am afraid that school will get in the way of this so I ask you to bear with me. **

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and all the author +story alerts and all the favorites ! You guys rock !**

**Note: This is a bit AU because as you can see, here Lewis and Cleo do not end up together**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine **

**Dedication : To Kevin ( my little brother) for taking care of me when I was sick and to Joann for supporting me !**

**Rikki**

Protection._ Protection. _This feeling has started to control me. I yearned for protection. I have found protection.

Zane was my protector. He may not know it but he was, just by being there he was my protector. Most people would think that I could protect myself, I thought that too, until I couldn't take it .

At first I thought it was nothing big it was a small problem, nothing my mom and myself couldn't handle then it grew, _he _grew. Not physically but in the household he became the dictator. He changed our home into a battlefield, we were in a war and my mom and I were losing. We couldn't take it anymore.

But right now I didn't think about that I was safe in my own little haven, I was safe in Zane's arms .We sat there on the dock, our feet dangling over (yet not touching ) the water. It was dark, I had spent all day with Emma and Cleo. Cleo, Hmm, she had been acting strange lately. Had anyone else notice this?

" Do you think Cleo is acting odd?" I ripped the blanket of silence enveloping the two of us .

"What do you mean ?" Zane responded my question with a question .

"Well, she seems distracted, and she avoids Lewis, a lot. "

" You know, maybe something is wrong, she talked less than usual."

"I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Good idea."

We were silenced again, it was a comfortable silence. After a few moments I glanced at my watch, it was 10:38PM. I was so late! I had to get home, now .

"I have to go." I gave Zane a quick kiss before running off.

When I arrived I entered the dark foyer, all the lights were off, maybe today I got lucky.

"Hello Rikki."

Or maybe not.

"Oh, hi Dad, nice to see you aren't at the pub."

"I got banned, but that's not the point. Where were you? You were probably with some boy doing who knows what! "Oh, how I love my father.

"That's not true!" I defended. So maybe it was a little true but I wasn't going to say that. My dad would have my head if he knew I was dating. I couldn't even imagine what he would do if he found out I was dating Zane Bennet.

He hated Mr. Bennet, Long ago they used to be the best of mates all through school until collage that's when Mr. Bennet was offered many opportunities that my dad was jealous of and they went from closest mates to worse enemy. My father then moved away and came back years later with a wife and a daughter oh, and an obsession with anything with liquor in it.

While Mr. Bennet got a huge mansion and a trophy wife and a son. My dad got stuck with my mom and a _daughter _which in his opinion ranks much lower than a son. Maybe that's why he hates me, because I am not a male. Maybe if I Was a male I wouldn't have to live like this, maybe if I was a male I would be a weird looking merman.

He doesn't Kind of ironic that his enemy's son is dating his daughter.

"So where exactly were you?" He asked.

"I was with Cleo and Emma." I was getting good at lying.

"What a liar! I know you were with a boy. Emma called and asked for you."

He slapped me. My cheek stung. I could smell the alcohol in his breath, He might have been banned from the pub, but he never left his liquor.

He slapped me again and I fell to the floor. I hit my head and the pain over took my thoughts. I felt a sharp pain as my dad kicked me in the stomach. I tried to get up but I was kicked yet again.

My father may be a drunk, but he is not dumb, he made sure not to bruise me on my arms or on my face.

He dragged me by my hair to the kitchen where he grabbed his bottle of rum and messily drank . I slowly raised my hand, the rum began to boil. He immediately dropped the bottle and it crashed on the floor loudly it was way to close to me, but luckily I was not hurt.

"I'm going to bed, clean this up." He slurred.

I quickly evaporated the liquor with a whip of my hand. I cleaned up the remains of the bottle and I lay down on the couch.

I slept for what seemed for a few minutes, but I later found out it was actually two hours. My eyes fluttered open and I spotted a figure sitting on the other side of the couch. It was Mom. I inched closer and I noticed she was silently weeping.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Rikki."

Frankly neither did I. I had no words of comfort. I just sat there until the sobs died and we were both asleep.

The sun hadn't risen as my eyes popped open. I rose a bit confused because I wasn't in my own bed. But, the it hit me like a bucket of icy cold water. Every memory of last night flooded my brain.

I needed to get out. I got ready for school and took my bag and I headed out for the beach. It was lonely at the beach, as the sun was barely rising, just like I liked it. I dived into the water after ten seconds my legs disappeared. I swam to Mako Island. My fish friends greeted me as I swam past.

I arrive on the shore drying off, after a while my legs reappeared. I walked on the shore and entered the dense jungle.

I arrived at my secret spot. It was a waterfall that lead into a small stream I liked to sit on the edge of the waterfall to think. Nobody knew of this spot but me, not even Cleo or Emma. As I sat here I began to think of my dad and how he had changed. He used to be a really good dad. He used to sing me this song for when I had a temper tantrum when I was little, I only remembered a little bit _"I breath and count to ten and I love my fellow men " _I used to sing that song all the time. I glanced at the clock and I ran to the shore I was going to be late for school. Why am I always late?

**Ok I usually ask a question and you get a prize. Well through out the story I will be asking super hard question an as a prize for answering it you get to actually be in the story and interact with your favorite mermaid ! But the question is super hard and I will only accept the first correct answer. So PM me with your answer.**

**So here's the question:**

**Drum rolllll**

"_**I breath and count to ten and I love my fellow men"**_

**This is from Legally Blonde: The musical **

**I want the name and The lyrics of this song it might be hard to find though **

**Ha I'm evil!!**

**Snaps!!**

**Snaps !!**

**Snaps!! **

**Miriam **


	3. Urgent Please Read !

**Okay I decided that even though I have gotten 37 visitors I have gotten no reviews for chapter 2 so I decide that this story will be deleted. I am so sorry but I don't feel supported. So I would like you to review and tell me if you fell for that !I am not deleting but I am serious about reviews!!**

**Come on people, Review!!**

**Snaps!!**

**Miriam**


	4. Anger

**Hello!!** **IIIII'mmmmm back. I am so sorry but I've been so busy with school starting and all. Anyway thanks for reviews! I send you all my virtual birthday cake (my birthday was on the 10****th****). **

**Emma **

Anger._ Anger._ This feeling was starting to control me. I wasn't a usually rash person (like Rikki) but something has changed within me something is not the same. I used to find it hard to understand how a person could hide their real selves behind a mask, hiding from the world, never revealing who they are. Most girls at school were like that, fake, frauds, I hated girls like that. Then why had I suddenly become one of them? In a matter of months I had become a liar. It had started with little white lies but once I obtained my mermaid powers I had started to lie more and more often. Soon I didn't even know who I was.

I guess the thing that really pushed me over the edge was when Dad told us about _her_. I remember that day clearly….

"_Emma! Come down here please. " I raced down the stair, _This must be important _I thought. It was. _

"_Girls ," he said to both me and my mother, Elliot was not here I observed. "I have something to tell you." he was cautious, " For about a year and a half now …. I've been seeing another woman… and she's pregnant." _Wait, rewind!Did that really just happen, have I actually understood. _I sat there processing what my father had just said. Meanwhile my mother was yelling at Dad, I only understood the words "Leave now" and "Never again" I couldn't move an anger, had built up in me, I didn't speak. I spent a while without talking, a week, in denial. My father moved out. _

That changed me, I could never trust a male again. Not even my father!

I don't talk to him anymore. Elliot, Completely oblivious to the whole ordeal, was still in good terms with my father.

Not much after I brook up with Ash, I couldn't trust him anymore. The girls had seen me more distant, I know they talk about it.

I arose from my bed a little bit later than normally and I began to get ready for school.

Sighing I choose a sweatpants with a normal shirt. My hair in a ponytail I flew out the door.

EmmaEmmaEmmaEmmaEmmaEmmaEmma

_Two more periods!_ I thought in science. My mind began to wander

_Is there something wrong With Cleo?_ Cleo had been distant I didn't see her at lunch today and she wasn't in the library.

_Where did Rikki get all those cuts and bruises. _Rikki's face had one big bruise and three or four cuts, she said that she fell off the stairs, Rikki's house has no stairs. Why was she always hurt?

_Do I still have feelings for Ash?_ Maybe. My heart still fluttered as he walks by.

I collected my thoughts and my things as the bell rang to signal the ending of the class.

**Okay since nobody got the last question right ( it was Beacon of Positivity ) **

**So here's another one. Remembe rif you guess correctly you get to be in your favorite mermaid's chapter. **

**Okay here goes: **

**In here I put two lines from two song from **_**Wicked**_**, ****Defying Gravity ****and ****The Wizard and I ****You have to find them PM the answer to me The first two with the correct answer win!**

**.:.:Snaps!:.:.**

**.:.:Miriam:.:. **


	5. Another Day

** I'm back! Well I've been sorta busy but I'm glad to be back! Well here is Chapter five! Wow ! I am so glad to be back!**

Cleo

It was the last period and truly I was going insane in and I'm thinking of drinking gasoline. It was a very bad day today. First off it was Monday, who doesn't hate Mondays? Most of the day went fine, I skipped lunch to go to my special spot on the Island. It was a perch at the very edge of a waterfall,my own secret spot. I love it there, it is truly breathtaking. I almost arrived late for fifth period (thank goodness for fake hall passes!) I wouldn't have mind missing once I remembered that fifth period was Biology with Lewis.

I eases into my seat quietly as I could only a few minutes before the tardy bell rang. Lewis still wasn't here, and I was a bit relieved.I shrank as much as I could into my chair, resting my head on my arm.

I was interrupted from my daydream when I heard the screech of the legs of the chair against the cold linoleum floor next to me. "Hey Cleo." I heard Lewis say. I mumbled an incoherent response. "Good to see you too. " he said sarcastically.

The teacher entered the class at that moment and flung himself onto the lesson. I was only half paying attention mostly doodling in my notebook. I was in the middle of my second candle ( I had taken to drawing candles for some reason) when I heard a small clatter in my direction. I looked don to see a yellow pencil rolling my way. I ignored it until I heard someone whispered, "Can you please hand me my pencil?" I looked up to see Lewis looking at the pencil. I lowered my arm to pick it up and wordlessly handed it to him.

I had returned to my drawings when I heard again the clatter of a wood barrel on the linoleum. "I'm sorry, I dropped it again. Will you pick it up Cleo, please?" I gave an exasperated sigh as I reach for the pencil and loudly slapped it in front of him. This got the attention of the teacher, "Is there a problem Cleo?" I gave him a smile, "Not at all." I lied through my teeth. I then turned my attention to the lesson trying my hardest to concentrate. Apparently we were studding something to do with using microscopes. Hmm. Last time I checked we were studding...I don't even remember!

It had been a while since I had fully paid attention to what I was studding. I had developed this sort of facade that made me look that I was fulling interested in what the teacher was blabbing about. I even pretended to take notes. I never get asked questions, I seem not noticed. This acting had it's real-life uses, I haven't heard a word Dad has said in months. I should go out for Drama.

_ Clatter, Clatter, Clatter. _"Cleo could you-" Oh no, not him again. "Take your damn pencil and leave me alone!" Did I just throw a pencil at his head? "Cleo Satari!" Yeah, I did. I wince as I turned to face my teacher. "Yes Mr. Davis?""Principal. Now."

Damn it.

* * *

Cleo

I've never really gotten in trouble but I do know that what I did counted as physical assault and that meant three-day suspension. I really didn't care, it wasn't like I was learning anyway. My dad on the other hand didn't take it so well."What do you mean suspended?! What did you do? You are grounded! For a year! No, for the rest of your life!" I tuned him out to the best of my ability, he didn't seem to mind or notice. He finally stalked out of the room.

I quickly shut the door and fell on my bed. What was I gonna do with all my free time? I could continue my new hobby I guess. I strode over to my cupboard and ate until my cheek hurt. When I was done I only had three cupcakes and a bag of marshmallows. I would have to restock soon.

I was so tired from today, that when I went to sleep I didn't even put on my pajamas. My dreams were filled with clattering pencils and fuming teachers. This time thought, I heard a tap._ Tap, tap, tap. Cleo,tap, tap, tap. _I woke up startled by the taping on my window. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and approached the window. I spotted a blonde head of hair. Three guesses who it is. "What are you doing here, Lewis?" I asked in a whisper. "I wanna talk, Cleo. Now, help me up, I think I'm gonna fall any minute." I contemplated if I should help him or not, this was a second story window.

I decided that of I wanted to kill him (or atleast break a couple of bones) I would have to listen to what he has to say first. It's only fair.I helped him step into the bedroom as quietly as I could,"Okay, what is it, Lewis?" He was out of breath so it took him a few seconds to respond, "Cleo I want to get back together with you."

I stood still for a moment processing what he had just said. Back. Together. With. Me. This, for some reason infuriated me.

" Who do you think you are?! You think you can get back with me when ever you want! What if I don't want to get back with you? You think I'm some sort of toy!" I yelled at him.'

"No, it just that April--"

"Hah! April did you get bored of her?"

No! Cleo just listen,please!"

"Look Lewis, if you're looking for a girlfriend come back another day!"

"Please Cleo, I really miss you."

" Another time Lewis. Another day." I said at him as. But maybe, if I did get back with him he could help me with my messed up life.

" I should tell you, " I said in a whisper. He leaned in to touch my hand, "No! Leave now!" I started rushing him down the stairs.

"Come on Cleo! please! No day but today!" he said as I hurried him out the door. This made me even more angry.

"Not today Lewis. Maybe another day. " I slammed the door on him. I stood there as I felt hot tears burn my eyes. I slowly eased up the stairs and into my room. As I turned to look at the window I saw a blonde figure standing. I opened the window and yelled at him " Another day, Lewis!"

"No day but today, Cleo!"

** Well that's it! What did you think? Please review! Okay so I decided that you guys can get a say in the story as well so here is the question for further in the story ( you might have to do some research) :**

** Which character do you like better:**

** a) Mimi from RENT**

** b) Elle from Legally blonde the musical**

**Oh and congrats to winners of last chapters contest!**

**7-Hat Girl-48**

**Exploding BonBon**

**Please send me a PM telling me what you look like, what your name is and what mermaid would you like to meet.**

**OH! and if you would like to meet your favorite mermaid in my story be the first to answer this question:**

**What musical is this song from: Another Day**


End file.
